


The Problem

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Dave, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Incest, Incest Kink, Masturbation, POV Dave Strider, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Pseudo-Incest, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Top Dave, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dave has a problem, and her name is Rose Lalonde.(Unrequited DaveRose for canonlytrans)
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Homestuck Renaissance Kinkmeme





	The Problem

Dave had a problem, and her name was Rose Lalonde.

She was the most beautiful problem he had ever had. Her dark lipstick was always immaculate and Dave wanted it all over his body, he wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair as she pulled his own, he wanted her sharp silver tongue to cut up his entire body until there was nothing left.  
She was like a drug and Dave just wanted to overdose on her.

The boy made sure that he shut the door behind him as he sat on his bed, lamenting the lack of locks as he frantically unzipped his jeans. Caught in a stupidly impulsive moment in Rose's bedroom, Dave had managed to snatch a pair of her panties without her knowing and he stuffed them in his pocket, the beautiful girl oblivious to his feelings or what he had done.

He had always wondered what would happen if Rose found out how he felt. Half of him hoped that she'd be into it. Half of him had a feeling that she would be disgusted, her enchanting violet eyes twisted into a glare, the girl unable to think of her brother the same way again. It'd be awkward...to say the least, but he didn't want to think about it.

There was a strange tingle in his fingers as he handled the dainty undergarment, fingertips brushing the purple lace trim. They were soft and well-worn, the black fabric slightly tinned with age but still stretchy and strong. Dave lifted the black panties up to his face, hands even trembling as he pressed the crotch section to his nose. The boy inhaled and instantly relaxed into the fabric like it was like a sedative, eyes closing as he just enjoyed the scent. It was salty and musky, and made Dave feel warm all over, the boy instantaneously getting a hard on. He knew it was gross, and that she would kill him if she found out, but...

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this..." Dave muttered, voice muffled by the panties. Keeping the undergarments pressed to his face, Dave slid his hand down his pants and pulled his semi-erect out from under his bright red underwear, starting to rub his hand up and down it like a horny middle-schooler who found their dads porn stash. For a moment he imagined Rose doing the same thing, stealing her brothers boxers and fervently dipping her dainty fingers in and out of her pussy, face reddened and flushed in shame and pleasure as she buried it into his underwear, stifling her moans.

Dave took another deep breath, holding onto the thought of Rose...  
Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose. Wow, even her name was pretty.

She was like a fallen angel, darkly beautiful with a wicked smile and an enchanting demeanour, but still overwhelmingly gorgeous and heavenly in ways even Dave's ramblings couldn't describe. The more masochistic side of Dave felt the room darken around him, the boy tied up and vulnerable in front of her, no sunglasses obscuring his vision of his Queen, his Goddess. Her kisses would be like sunlight on his skin, warm and welcoming at first, but quickly burning him up with little effort or care. Rose's fingertips could go in between a divine caress to delicious hot scratches on his skin in an instant, her touch making him tingle all over and the red hand-marks on his butt and thighs marking him as hers.

Rose would take her time with him, slowly teasing and edging him until all he could think about was his own sweet release. She would make him beg, and Dave would beg and do so much more for her, pulling against his bonds so that he could touch and please her, kissing her feet and licking up her beautiful thighs. Rose would hold back her moans as Dave keenly lapped at her pussy, pressing his head to her crotch and rutting against his mouth so she could cum. Dave could just imagine her moans, the room flashing brighter than the sun as she throws her head back and her legs tremble, the girl just as needy as her brother. Only after her own orgasm she would let Dave cum, the boy losing himself as his world bleached white, the only thing he could see being Rose's sly smirk.

But she had a different side to her, a softer, more vulnerable side. Her body would be warm against him, bare skin touching bare skin in their embrace. The world would grow soft and warm and fuzzy around them as they melted into each other. Rose's face would be flushed as she turns her head, a wave of sudden embarrassment washing over her for indulging in her kinkier side. She would probably say something witty, but the snarky comment would be overruled by her blushing face and breathy moans, Dave able to do nothing more but rock into her and kiss her.

Rose would wrap her arms around his neck as she tried to get as close to him as possible, the pair shifting and moving until Rose's legs were dangling off of Dave's lap, chin resting on his shoulder and chest pressed to his own. Dave would be able to hear her keen and moan into his ear, unable to hold them back as he continued his steady pace. She would cling on tight and whine as she came, her trembling body making Dave shudder as he cums too, unable to hold back his own little keen as he holds onto her. After cumming it would take a few seconds for Rose to get her bearings, the girl slumping off of him and trying to maintain her image, but Dave would quickly make a quip or a joke to see her crack a smile.

Dave took one last breath before pulling the panties away from his face and started using them on his dick as well as his hands, the boy just on the edge of cumming. He bit his lip and started rocking his hips, trying to drag himself closer and closer to cumming. His unfocused mind shot between different fantasies and memories of Rose.  
That time she had her skirt hiked a little too high and he caught a glimpse of her smooth thighs; the thought of her soft lips pressed against his; the glimpses of a naked or towel-donning Rose after a hot shower, hair wet and skin flushed; the triumphant glint in her eye after a small victory; her smudged purple lipstick as she bites down on her lip; sweat catching on her hair; the heat of her breath on his skin.

Dave reached his limit, hips bucking upwards as he came all over the panties. He audibly moaned and it was like he came for the first time of his life, eyes rolling back in his head and teeth digging into his lips, not hard enough to bleed but enough send even more sensations through his body, everything feeling entirely too good. Dave slumped back on his bed, head fuzzy after cumming.

A blurry memory popped into his head of Rose holding him in her arms, tears streaming down his face after one of his sessions with her, the boy screaming hysterically as he confronted his past, Rose just hugging him and being there as he let it all out. Dave sighed and unfurled his fist, looking down at his mess.  
He was fucking disgusting.  
He was so fucking disgusting.

He stared up at his ceiling with a blank expression, sighing.

Dave had a problem.


End file.
